closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Legendary Pictures
Logo description by mr3urious Background: Legendary Pictures was formed in 2005 by businessman Thomas Tull as producing and financing subsidiary of Warner Bros. It's first production was Batman Begins. In 2014, Legendary went to Universal Pictures with the last 2 WB distributed films being Godzilla in May and Interstellar (a co-production with Paramount Pictures) in November. 1st Logo (2005-2006) Logo: We see a forest above a lake, all obscured by clouds. As the camera zooms in, a sword fades in with the words "LEGENDARY PICTURES", in a majestic gold font, in front of it. Variants: *Early trailers for Superman Returns have a black background. *Early trailers for Lady in the Water have water with the sky reflecting off of it in the background. FX/SFX: Either the sword zooming in, or no animation at all. Music/Sounds: The sound of wind followed by a majestic fanfare, or the trailer's opening theme. Availability: Pretty much rare. Only seen on the first trailers for Superman Returns, Lady in the Water, and The Ant Bully. The best place to find it is an early HD trailer for Superman Returns, which still exists. Despite a presence on Vimeo, this logo is not seen on any movie. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (June 28, 2006-October 16, 2009) (April 2, 2010-July 12, 2013) (April 24, 2014-April 12, 2019) (May 10, 2019-) Logo: *Version #1 (2006-2009): Against a black background, we see an extreme close-up of a flame shooting downward. The camera pans back, and several more flames shoot across, eventually revealing a series of gold intertwining lines (resembling a Celtic knot) and the words LEGENDARY PICTURES below it, which are also in gold. *Version #2 (2010-2013): Same as the previous logo, except the text flies in from the lower-right corner of the screen word-by-word, the logo looks "grungier" than before and moves from right to left, and some "sparks" appear in the background throughout. *Version #3 (2014-2019): Similar to above, but the flames are replaced by blue streaks and the logo is colored in silver, takes place on a blue space background, and the view moves 180-degrees clockwise. *Version #4 (2019-): Same as the previous three logos, but the streaks are orange. We see the trail of infinite Celtic knots before we zoom out as it forms and the other knots disappear. The logo is now silver with gold trim, while the lettering is in a metallic sans-serif font. The blue background is darker. Trivia: * Version #1 (2006-2009) This was designed by Picture Mill. * Version #4 (2019-) This was designed by yU + co. Variant: (2006-2009) On 300: March for Glory, the logo is black and white with the text arranged to the right of the shield. Variant (2010-2013): On newer films from the studio, the word "PICTURES" is eliminated. FX/SFX: *Versions #1 and #2: The flames. *Version #3: The blue streaks. *Version #4: The orange streaks. Music/Sounds: *2006-2009: The sounds of fire accompanied by a violin-like sound. *2010- : The sounds of fire accompanied by a triumphant fanfare. *2018-: Starting with Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, it used a triumphant fanfare Availability: *2006-2009: Common, but no longer current; can be seen on films produced by the company such as Superman Returns, The Ant Bully, and 300. *2010-2013: First seen on Clash of the Titans. Also seen on Inception, Due Date, and The Hangover: Part II. *2014-2019 : First seen on the trailer for As Above, So Below. The fully animated version debuted on Godzilla ''and it last appeared on ''Little. *2019-: First seen on Pokémon Detective Pikachu. Editor's Note: Low. Category:Movie Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:2005 Category:2006